The Art of Seduction
by FallenInDreams
Summary: Anticipation truly was the key to seduction, and that smug, kinky boyfriend of hers had it down to an art. Entry for hermione-smut fest 2015 on LiveJournal. Rated M for a reason.


Hiya. I have another dramione fest fic again. There's one more this year and silly me, more next year. ;P I couldn't help myself and it's becoming a thing – one I'm actively putting set times aside to do. The non-procrastinator in me is very scary. :)

Anyway, this is for the **hermione_smut fest 2015** on LiveJournal – reveals are out. The prompt was #35: " _He is the last person she expected to see when she was visiting a sex shop hidden deep in Muggle London. And she's not sure their meeting is purely by chance_."

Thanks to my girl, Jade, for beta'ing this. Enjoy!

...

Hermione Granger stared at the ceiling of the elegant bedroom, a thousand and one scenarios running through her head, each one more lewd and descriptive than the last. And with each fantasy came new questions: what was he going to do to her, where had he disappeared to, why hadn't he started yet and, why the bloody hell had she agreed to this?

She lay naked on the king sized, open canopy bed she shared with her boyfriend, frustrated – the result of a time tested combination of his charms, and her curiosity. Anticipation truly was the key to seduction, and that smug, kinky boyfriend of hers had it down to an art.

She clasped her arms over her midriff and closed her eyes, inhaling slowly, and exhaling deeply, trying to calm down. She was so nervous; Hermione wasn't a prude, except that _this_ was outside her comfort zone. She wasn't afraid of challenges, nor trying new things, but she could only read so much about this subject and her boyfriend was a cunning bugger who knew this all too well.

"Keep your eyes closed." That familiar, deep, husky voice that he saved for the bedroom sent chills down her spine every time. "And spread your legs."

Cool air fanned over her inner thigh as she obeyed him; she was trembling and he hadn't even touched her yet. But she could smell him now, though where he was standing, she couldn't tell. He'd always had a musky scent, and right now it was too overwhelming to pinpoint.

This was a first for her, letting him see her so unguarded and at his mercy, but she could imagine his smirk seeing her so exposed right now, and it never failed to fill her with a rush of excitement that she had such power over him.

As she thought this, a light tickle ghosted over her calf – a feather, she guessed. It felt nice. The feather's touch moved slowly up toward her knee, stopped, back to her calf, and then disappeared. A few seconds later, it touched her other leg, this time brushing against her hamstrings, then drifted almost casually toward her inner thighs. He must have charmed the feather using _Wingardium Leviosa_ , because the next thing she knew, it was tickling her belly button.

She resisted the urge to giggle – it was a close call, the bastard.

"Lift your knees."

Automatically, Hermione felt her knees rise on command. Anticipation twisted her abdomen, the fire between her legs was at odds with the cool air fanning across her body, and she curled her toes eagerly.

"Wet for me already?" His teasing voice made her tremble again.

The feather slid up her stomach, her sternum, tickled over her breasts playfully, and then disappeared again.

Hermione's eyes snapped open in shock at the sensation of his fingers plunging into her without warning. He pulled them out almost immediately.

"You're a naughty girl, Granger." He smirked, catching her gaze. He tapped his wand to his chin thoughtfully (she vaguely noticed she was right about the feather – it was hovering a foot above her legs). "You broke the rules; I'm supposed to have my way with you, but now you need to be punished. Would you like that? What do you want me to do to you, my love?"

She gazed at him, inhaling deeply as he started to undress. "I want you to fuck me, Draco."

He chuckled, still removing his clothes. A moment later, he was in his boxers, but he stopped undressing to watch her huff insolently. "Did you just beg for sex? I didn't think you had it in you, love."

Hermione growled, raising herself to lean on her elbows. There it was again; it was that smug, conceited superiority of his that had led to her current predicament – that and the fact that she'd stupidly let his friends get under her skin when it came to their sex life...

.

.

 **Earlier that day.**

Bloody hell, was she really doing this?

Hermione had read all about it on-line, but there was nothing quite like standing in front of sex shop, looking at those neon signs, wondering how she'd even gotten to this point, and asking herself "am I really going to do this?"

It was all for Draco, she reminded herself. Her boyfriend of six months was used to the kinky, bizarre sex she'd only ever read or heard about, but he'd been so patient with her for the three months they'd been having sex, and she was growing tired of hearing how different she was from his usual girlfriends from those idiot friends of his. Draco's attitude kept her from feeling guilty for not being more adventurous, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious…

And he'd never come _here_ – adult shops like this, in the Wizarding World, were tucked away, out of sight in disreputable places like Knockturn Alley (somewhere he'd sworn off since the end of the war), and the back alleys of Rome or the bar street in Beijing. Draco was raised to keep his personal life (and sex life) behind closed doors, and she just couldn't see him lowering himself to enter a Muggle sex shop.

So, here she was.

Hermione frowned, looking up at the sign above her head that read: SOHO BOOKS. Godric help her, she was actually going to enter a sex shop, and buy a sex toy! She was going to show him that she could be as kinky as any girl he'd been with, and could hold her own in the bedroom. Tentatively, she reached her hand out to grasp the door handle of the shop. She was going to...

Fuck. Bloody hell. Shit!

Hermione yanked her hand away like she'd been burned, and took a deep breath.

' _I can do this'_ , she told herself.

But before she could make up her mind, the door swung open with a jerk, revealing an exasperated looking witch (in that moment, that flaming red hair of Ginevra Weasley's really made her look like a vengeful warrior goddess).

"Bloody _hell_ , Hermione," Ginny said, clucking her tongue like a mother hen. "Get your butt in here!"

Hermione groaned; Ginny snapped up her wrist and pulled her inside the shop.

What greeted Hermione was not the shady-looking stereotype she'd imagined, nor the brightly lit displays and dangerous looking toys that she'd been dreading. It looked…like a bookstore. Okay, it was called Soho _Books_ , but she'd thought that was just a euphemism. She'd researched sex shops, but this place didn't fit the bill.

"Why are there only books in this adult shop?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"This is just the book section," Ginny said. "The clerk told me they have a chain of these Soho thingies in London – the good stuff's downstairs." She locked arms with Hermione. "Let's go – Luna's already down there, waiting for us."

Okay, this was more like it; the real sex shop was at the bottom of a set of stairs located at the back of the shop.

"Good, huh?"

Hermione nodded at her friend, almost missing the bobbing white-blonde hair heading toward them.

"This is a very strange place," Luna Lovegood said cheerfully – the irony in those words were not lost on Hermione. "But it's so clean; there are no infestations of any kind."

"It's full of toys used on one's person," Ginny said. "It had better be clean."

Hermione glanced around. "Okay, here's the deal: we find the most outlandish and sexiest toy, and I get to rub it in Draco's arrogant face."

"All so you can get lots of orgasms, of course." Ginny snickered, and Hermione blushed.

"I'm up for you getting lots of orgasms," Luna said seriously. "Do you think Draco would like an ordinary Muggle toy?"

"No," Hermione said. She knew full well that he was still 'allergic' to all things Muggle. She was going to have to be sneaky about this.

"What if it vibrates?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "Sure. I can magically alter anything I get here today to do that."

She fully intended on finding something he'd never expect – she'd only seen the catalogues for the overseas adult shops though, which was why she'd let Ginny and Luna tag along. Anything that startled them had a good chance of startling Draco, given their respective magical upbringings.

"He won't know what hit him." Ginny winked. "Let's get started."

They surveyed the shelves and displays; Ginny ran her fingers along the edges of everything as they went, perhaps looking for any indication that this place was indeed clean. Luna seemed to have a permanent smile on her face as she studied the toys, looking like she'd died and gone to heaven. Hermione was still apprehensive, not knowing where to begin. From do-it-yourself nipple piercers to his and hers personal massagers, the shelves were ladened with goodies. There were sexy costumes, corsets, fluff handcuffs, leather whips, shock therapy pads, slim-line vibrators, blow-up dolls, strap-ons, edible undies, and a few things that she couldn't figure out what they were for.

"Browsing or window shopping?"

The sound of the clerk surprised Hermione, and she spun around to face the woman. Ginny and Luna shared confused expressions.

"Just browsing," Hermione said with a shaky smile.

With a polite nod, the woman moved away.

"Would you wipe that terrified look off your face, Hermione?" Ginny asked. "You're giving me the creeps."

They moved further along the aisle.

Ginny ran her fingers over the shelf in front of her. "A doll? Nice."

"I imagine they're for more than just playing with," Luna said. She looped a finger around the price tag, lifting it up and squinting at it. "What is a pound?"

"Muggle money," Hermione whispered. "And for the record, that one is too expensive."

"Okay."

"Does it remind you of someone though, Hermione?" Ginny said teasingly. "Blond hair, light eyes…"

"Shut up."

"It says here it can moan."

"Zip it, Ginny."

"I like moaning," Luna said. "Does it come with realistic genitals?"

Ginny wiggled her finger in a hole through the packaging. "Feels real."

"I don't know either of you," Hermione said, groaning.

"You're mean."

Luna just smiled at her.

"What about edible knickers?" Ginny asked, holding up a box.

"Watermelon flavoured?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Strawberry."

"It still tickles when it's being nibbled off."

Ginny tossed it back on the shelf. "This is all very nice and all, but I figured there'd be more variety."

"You can do that without magic?" Luna asked.

"Not from what I can see. What do you think, Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe the candy ones?" She personally found it exciting, but having not grown up with pictures that could talk, she supposed it was a cultural difference thing. Perhaps Ginny and Luna had been expecting the knickers to talk to them? She bit her lip to keep from giggling at that thought.

"Come on!" Ginny said, throwing her hands up in the air. "We're supposed to be thinking outside the box, here." Hermione had been moaning for over a week on how Draco's friends had regaled her about his naughtier side – a side he'd not seen fit to show her – and this trip was supposed to be about finding something to shut those _beastly_ Slytherins up. And the way Hermione talked up Muggles, she'd expected _something_ inventive. That electric thing was interesting enough. She cocked her head at Hermione, thinking about the things she'd told her. "Uh, what about something that needs _bareties_ to work?"

"Batteries." Hermione corrected her.

"Yeah, that." Ginny nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I don't know."

"A double ended strap-on." Luna held out a box to Hermione, but just looking at the picture on it didn't endear it to the brunette witch.

Ginny made strange noise. "What about this one?"

Hermione gave it a once over. "An entire outfit you can eat?"

Luna held one up. "Why is there an elephant's trunk on this? Oh!" Her eyes widened. "I get it."

Ginny grinned. "Do you think I can try it on?"

"No."

"I'll wear my underwear underneath it."

"Ask the clerk first."

Ginny quickly disappeared off to who knew where, and Luna hummed for a moment before telling Hermione she was going to check out the dirty novels a few rows away.

Alone, Hermione continued down the aisle, sighing disparagingly at the products. It wasn't like none of them gave her any ideas, she just wasn't sure she was going about this the right way. A few minutes later, she felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine. The door to upstairs had opened and closed.

"Trust the bookworm Granger to find the only sex shop in miles named after books."

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the familiar, drawling voice in her ear; his breath tickled the back of her neck. Her body trembled in excitement at his proximity. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hermione," he whispered, his warm breath tickling the shell of her ear. "My little vixen in a sex shop? I'm getting a hard on."

Hermione blushed heavily, scowling at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Draco pouted, twisting a lock of her curly hair between his fingers. "Is that any way to speak to the only person who knows where you're _really_ ticklish?"

Hermione sighed. "We agreed you wouldn't mention that anymore," she said, snatching back her hair when he gripped it firmly. He smirked and she couldn't stop herself from smiling in return. "Answer my question: what are you doing in a Muggle shop? Aren't you allergic?"

"I've had my vaccine shots," he joked. She pulled a face at him. "Relax, I'm joking. I heard that Muggles have this thing called a guybrator, and my curiosity overwhelmed my sense of self-preservation."

She groaned. _Why_ did she love this man? "Arse."

He reached around her to get at the dildo display, grabbing one of the packets, and waving the box back and forth in front of her. "Got your eye on anything here?"

She blushed again, unable to stop the heat from rising to her cheeks. God damn him! No matter how many times they'd slept together, or how many innuendos he made, she still felt like a blushing virgin standing next to him, and the bastard knew it! Her gaze moved to his smirk, the dildo, his steel grey eyes, and then down at her shoes.

"None of your business."

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you."

She glared at him. "Mind your own business!"

"It is my business, since you'll be using whatever you buy here on me."

Oh, that was it! Hermione snatched the box out of his hands angrily, and waved it about in his face – much like he'd done to her. His eyes darted to her lips as she licked them. "Listen here, just because we're dating, doesn't mean–"

"Put the dildo down, and nobody gets hurt."

Hermione stiffened at the sound of the new familiar (but this time, _annoying_ ) voice.

"I mean, that's going _inside_ someone someday, it's got a reputation to uphold, and can't be willy-nilly tossed about until the proper time." Blaise Zabini emerged from the display behind Draco, glaring at the quarrelling lovers.

The dark Italian was a pain in every orifice that he could work himself into; he stared at Hermione, seemingly aghast at her treatment of the sex toy. She hadn't seen him there, watching her banter with Draco – how much had he just overheard? He snatched the box out of her hands and placed it carefully back on the shelf. It was _his_ recent remarks about her sex life with Draco that had driven her to beg Ginny and Luna to help her out.

"Let's be civilised," he said, patronising her.

"Zabini," Hermione said, drawing out his name in a long growl.

He pressed a finger to her mouth to stop whatever rant she was going to toss his way. "I know, you were thinking of trading this tosser in," he cocked his head toward Draco, "for someone a little more su _a_ ve." He winked. "You don't need the dildo for that, Hermione."

"I–"

"I've got one you can–"

"She's looking for a sex toy, Blaise," Draco drawled, glaring at his friend. "Not your _todger_."

" _Todger_ means penis," Blaise helpfully supplied, eyeing Hermione off. "What he should've called it was a dong – you're looking for the dildo I'm going to–"

"Shut it." Draco pushed his face away from Hermione. "And piss off."

"You've got a keeper there, Granger."

Damn it. They were multiplying. Theodore Nott poked his head out from behind the same display case Blaise had emerged from, smirking at her.

"Hermione? Oh!" Ginny came half running at Hermione, interrupting them (mercifully, fully dressed and not carrying that embarrassing strap-on she'd been interested in). She was now officially Hermione's Lord and Saviour. Then she grinned wickedly, noticing Blaise, and Hermione groaned inwardly. The ginger seductress sauntered over to them, appraising the dark Italian. "Zabini, right?"

"Oh, _mie stelle_!" He took her hand and kissed it; she giggled. "I am enchanted, _mia cara_!"

"French is sexier." Luna said airily, coming up behind Ginny and eyeing Blaise. "Wooing women and having sex should be done in French."

"I don't speak French," he said, looking at her oddly.

"Too bad, my nether area quivers at the sound of French."

Theo laughed. "Luna, you're just my kind of girl."

She eyed him intently. "Can you speak French?"

" _Oui_ , my _trésor_."

She perked up. "I'm very good at treasure hunts."

"This is why I avoid your friends," Hermione whispered to Draco and he chuckled, understanding.

"They are a handful."

"So are you."

"No sweet," he snaked an arm around her waist. "I'm much larger, and you know it."

Hermione groaned to cover her blush. It took ten more minutes, a not so healthy debate with Theo on who would look better in suspenders, promises to Blaise that she didn't need to see his dong to know he knew how to satisfy, and waiting for Ginny to stop giggling at Blaise's cliché pick-up lines to get the boys up the stairs, and out the front door.

"I'll owl you," Blaise promised Ginny as Hermione rushed them out the door.

The Muggle shop clerk had watched the entire thing with amusement, and now approached the three girls, a knowing grin on her face.

"Men," she said, shaking her head. "They think they know everything there is to know about sex."

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her. "Got anything that'll show them up?"

"Maybe." The woman smirked. It had the right amount of cheek and tease to it – she'd have made a perfect Slytherin. She crooked her finger at them all. "Follow me."

After all the fuss was over and done with, Hermione realized something: the dildo she'd _manhandled_ had disappeared from the shelf.

.

.

 **Later that night.**

All coherent thoughts about Zabini and his sticky fingers flew from Hermione's head as Draco returned to the bed, and dipped his head between her legs. That talented tongue was skilfully teasing her open, glistening _nether_.

"Aahh!" She threw her head back, grasping the bed sheets and bucking violently; he didn't bother to try to subdue her, holding her left leg with one hand, and sliding his fingers down her quim as she screamed. "Draco!"

Coming down from her high, Hermione moaned. "Draco…"

"Hm?"

"Fuck, Draco…"

"Did you want something, Hermione?"

She looked up at him as he hovered over her, the head of his member brushing against her; she was slightly sensitive still – he _really_ knew what he was doing.

"You know I do," she said.

Draco smirked. "Really, and what is that?" He kissed her lips softly, moving to her jaw, nipping the shell of her ear, and kissing his way down her throat.

"You know what."

"I forget."

She groaned. "I want you to fuck me, Draco."

"Only because you asked so nicely."

Hermione pushed backwards, gripping the bed sheets again as Draco pushed into her slowly. He made a show of going an inch at a time, drawing it out, teasing her, and smirking as she groaned. Full to the hilt, he let out a sigh, his eyes rolling back into his head.

But he wasn't moving. She waited, his breath deepened, and that beautiful face stared down at her like she was an exquisite painting on display. Then he lowered his face to nuzzle her neck, but he still hadn't moved his hips, and she was getting impatient.

"Draco, fuck you, move!"

He chuckled, his breath tickling her ear before he complied, moving slowly. "Tell me about the toys you saw."

"Nnggh, faster!"

"Not until you tell me which toys gave you dirty thoughts, _Hermione_."

Gods, when he said her name like that! She shuddered. "Nnggh! Draco, please!"

"Please what?" He was enjoying this too much. This was her punishment for breaking the agreed upon rules before they'd started this little adventure. "Tell me what piqued your curiosity in that Muggle sex shop, love."

"I..." Hermione licked her lips, staring into those stormy grey eyes of his, trying to focus. His natural restraint while moving or just resting inside of her always frustrated her. "I…uh."

"Yes?"

"I saw this mannequin."

Draco rotated his hips slowly, and then stopped as she moaned. "And?"

Hermione shifted underneath him, lifting her knees and exhaling deeply. "It uh…was wearing this strap-on..."

His eyebrows rose at that. _That_ had caught her attention?

"And it got me thinking," she said; Draco started moving again, keeping a steady pace, not pausing, not slowing down, but thankfully, not _stopping_. "About the male g-spot."

Draco leant forward and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking _hard_. She gave a strangled cry, arching and bucking as he increased his pace. Suddenly, her body trembled; in the aftermath of the orgasm, Draco moved to her other breast and started rubbing at her nub in time with his thrusts.

"Hm." He murmured into her breast, groaning as she gripped his hair.

"I…ah!" Hermione threw her head back; she couldn't remember what she was supposed to be saying, so she just moved with him, eagerly taking him in, out, in, and deeper, as he shifted his angle on her. Her leg found its way onto his shoulder and she screamed. He always made her scream.

Draco kept up the pace, driving hard. He would never tire of this, of her. She was too beautiful, too good for him. He growled possessively, remembering she'd been a virgin for their first time. It almost made him come right then.

In an effort to draw this out some more, Draco slowed down. Her whimper made him chuckle, and he lifted his head to stare into those brown doe eyes of hers. Beautiful, soft, and so inviting; he lifted a hand to push hair off of her sweaty face. She was flushed, and smiled awkwardly back at him. No matter how many times he had the pleasure of her quim quivering around him, she hadn't stopped blushing. He could do this forever.

"Draco," she said softly, licking her lips. "P-please…don't…stop. Please…"

He kissed her. "Not yet, love, I promise."

She let out an involuntary squeal as he lifted her up to straddle him, not pulling out of her. He smiled as she took control immediately, gyrating her hips and groaning; he kissed her and she bit his bottom lip gently in response. Her hips swayed back and forth over the top of his legs. She was a goddess.

Draco waited for her pace to become erratic before moving her off of him. The pout on her face was priceless. He turned her so her back was facing him.

"Put your hands on the headboard," he said, moving up behind her.

She obeyed readily and he felt a rush of affection for the witch. Hermione had been his fantasy for years before she'd asked him out for a cup of tea – admittedly, it hadn't started out sexual, but that had been the catalyst. She just hadn't known his plans at the time.

His thoughts snapped back to the woman now baring her backside to him, her head lowered as she groaned, parting her legs expectantly; he'd done nothing to deserve her, but he was going to take her anyway.

"Oh fuck, Draco!"

He'd entered her without warning, without preamble, and without waiting. He took her hard and fast; the bed immediately shook underneath them and Hermione continued to scream, holding onto the headboard for dear life as he took what he wanted, roughly. One hand went to her clit, the other massaged her breasts, and he leant further over her, peppering kisses along her neck when he finally came, growling out her name. Her voice echoed in his head as she screamed again.

Salazar be damned, this Gryffindor was his drug.

Hermione slumped, moving quickly to lie down as Draco fell onto the bed next to her. He smiled tiredly at her, taking a moment to rest as she rolled to hold him. She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

It was only a minute later when they both realized that they weren't alone; the knock at the bedroom door was proof that somehow, they hadn't heard the Floo activate. This was Draco's apartment, but he'd warded it only to accept friends and family. However, they all knew better than to Floo here after dark without warning unless it was an emergency – it looked like he was going to have to actually enforce that unspoken rule now. The only Floo in this place was in the living room.

Hermione sat up quickly however, looking concerned.

"Don't worry," Draco told her, getting up and pulling on his discarded boxers. "I think I know who it is."

And he was right.

"Epic finish!" Blaise cheered when Draco opened the door to reveal that smirking face. The Italian clapped his hands loudly. "One for the record books – that kind of screaming doesn't come easy, mate."

"Go _home_ , Zabini!" Hermione snapped, holding the bed sheets to shield herself from his stare; Blaise chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"No need to be grouchy – I didn't come here to get a view of your girlfriend, not that I'd say 'no' to that, by the way." He shrugged as Draco growled at him. "Here." He held out a box to his friend, and for a moment, Draco didn't realize what it was. "One magically altered guybrator, just for you, mate."

"Get out of here." Dra co closed the bedroom door in his face.

"Fine, I'm leaving!"

After a few moments, when the shadow under the door didn't move, Draco growled. "You're still here!"

Hermione had never met anyone – Slytherin or not – as stubborn as Blaise. "You know he's not going to leave until you take it," she said reluctantly.

Blaise was still smirking when the door opened again (if possible, even _wider_ ) and silently, Draco snatched the altered Muggle sex toy out of his friend's outstretched hand, glared at Blaise (as if to say 'leave this time or I'll kill you'), and slammed the door in that smug face.

The sound of Blaise's whistling disappeared down the hallway and Draco waited for the roar of the Floo to indicate his best friend had indeed left, then discarded his boxers and returned to the bed.

Hermione eyed off the contraption as Draco tossed it – it landed on a sofa chair, three feet from the bed.

"Don't worry about it," he said, pulling her against him once more, and closing his eyes as she clung to him.

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about it, though. She wondered what Blaise had told Draco about her, and whether today's events had soured her boyfriend's view of her.

"You're still thinking about it."

Hermione nodded.

Draco sighed, pulling away just enough to look her in the eye. "I want _you_ , Hermione, not the kinky girls I used to date, and certainly not the slutty version of you Blaise thinks I should."

"You really don't mind that I'm not 'that kind of girl'?"

Draco shook his head, pulling her to him again, and nuzzling her neck. "No."

"So you're willing to wait for me to be ready for that… _stuff_?" She blushed just thinking about all the things in that Muggle shop.

"For you," he said, kissing the shell of her ear and biting it gently (he had developed a fetish for her ears). "I'd wait forever."

In the end, Hermione hadn't bought a sex toy, and this _torture_ Draco had inflicted upon her was his way of _punishing_ her. Not that they hadn't both enjoyed it. She knew she wasn't ready for any of that kinky stuff yet – the only difference now was that she didn't feel bad about it.

...

 **R &R**


End file.
